<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take your time by gajima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185915">take your time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gajima/pseuds/gajima'>gajima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King's Maker (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe: Bandmates, Cute, Day 1 of Wolfshin Week, Day 2 of Wolfshin Week, Day 3 of Wolfshin Week, Modern AU, Sneaky kisses, Winter Clothes, Winter Solstice, don't come for me, i apologise this is not my best, innocent orders, late night adventures, not so innocent orders, once again- shin is horn knee, ransys for 0.00001 miliseconds, shin is horn knee, shin thinks guitar solos are sexy, sys is amazing, sys is the best friend everyone needs, uhhhh, very short, wolfgang is COCKY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gajima/pseuds/gajima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my works for wolfshin prompt week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shin Soohyuk/Wolfgang Goldenleonard, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i’ll leave them in your room (your favourite clothes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and you can put them on if you like. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>day 1 for wolfshin week<br/>prompt: winter clothes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>shin’s hands fisted the warm, woollen sweater. it was too big for him. too baggy. too long in weird places and too wide. it hung off his frame and swallowed him whole. and when he focused, he could smell the faint notes of cinnamon and caramel— the waft of the summertime and the sea.</p><p>and if shin closed his eyes, he could see the jumper hanging on the frame he knew like the back of his hand. he could feel the muscles underneath the sweater and the warmth of the same body pressing close to him. if shin closed his eyes, he could see the jumper being thrown on the floor along with haphazardly discarded shoes.</p><p>and if shin thought— he would see the jumper on wolfgang. it was one of wolfgang’s favourite. shin could fondly recall the sight of wolfgang laughing in the red material, kissing shin and laying on the couch with him.</p><p>but most recently – shin could recall the sweater fitting the blonde perfectly as tears streamed down his face. as shin told the other they couldn’t be whatever it was that wolfgang wanted them to be.</p><p>he could see the empty cafe, the way wolfgang brought the sleeve of his sweater to his eyes as he rubbed away the tears. he remembered the way his heart pulled at the sight of wolfgang— broad and strong wolfgang— looking so impossibly small.</p><p>shin could hear the way wolfgang’s voice broke as he asked <em>why?</em> because <em>they were going so well.</em> and shin could remember the way he never met wolfgang’s eyes, some poor excuse tumbling from his lips.</p><p>shin had left, unable to face wolfgang and the other had chased him into his apartment. wolfgang pulled shin close— eyes wide and pleading — and the blonde gave him a rushed kiss.</p><p>shin was weak. he was so weak because he let wolfgang wrap his arms around his waist, let his hands run over him. let wolfgang plead over and over.</p><p>he let wolfgang self-destruct in front of him.</p><p>he remembered the way they stumbled, fingers fumbling and breaths mingling. he remembered their clothes thrown to the side, that soft sweater pulled and lifted off wolfgang’s body.</p><p> </p><p>he remembered as wolfgang cried and shin screwed his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>when he woke up, wolfgang wasn’t there— just a note:</p><p>
  <em>i’m sorry that i couldn’t give you what you wanted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>shin had stared at the note long after he had finished reading it. he felt a lump form in his throat as he fell back in bed.</p><p><em>good, </em>he thought. <em>this is good.</em> he buried his face into his pillow as he cried.</p><p>because the problem was— <em>wolfgang gave shin everything he could’ve wanted and more. </em></p><p>and that terrified shin.</p><p> </p><p>when he finally got out of bed, he had found the sweater still laying on the ground. lifting it up, he held it in front of him. it was warm and cosy and it was wolfgang’s.</p><p>on instinct, he began pulling it over his head, tugging it on. his clumsily limbs battled with the material as it suffocated him—finally pulling his head out.</p><p>shin looked at the mirror. his lower lip wobbled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>because –</p><p> </p><p>the sweater was too big for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and shin cried.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alternative title: i can't make you stay if you want to go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i’ll be awake (and i’ll be with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>all through the the night, knowing we feel the same without saying. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>day two prompt: winter solstice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>shin was alone.</p><p>the night was young but the sun had bid its farewell early and eagerly greeted the darkness. shin was not disheartened by this. he found solace in the darkness. serenity in the night. </p><p> </p><p>he walked the gardens by himself, nodding at guards who left him to trail down the flower paths. he loved the flowers, secretly praised the diligent work of the gardeners everytime he leaned down to caress the petals of a flower that caught his eye. he never had much time for himself during the day— he spent the sunny mornings working until evening, cooped indoors. </p><p> </p><p>only in his restless nights did he step foot outside, loose clothing and hair relaxed. he did not have to worry in the night— for he was alone. </p><p> </p><p>“shin?” a voice called and shin was startled, stumbling into a bush. hands grabbed at his arms, then at his waist and he was held against a firm body. </p><p> </p><p>it was dark but shin was familiar with this warmth, “sire?” shin couldn’t hide his surprise, making out some of the king’s features that were shrouded by darkness. </p><p> </p><p>“sire, what do you think you’re doing out here?” shin asked sternly. “the night is no place for a king to walk around <em> especially </em>without guards—“</p><p> </p><p>“it’s good to see you too, shin,” wolfgang was leaning closer, letting his nose brush shin’s and the minister stilled— words failing on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>“t-that…” shin tried to reason but wolfgang began to walk, arm still around shin’s waist as he was made to stroll along beside the king. “you’re not supposed to be here,” shin mumbled, feet moving alongside wolfgang now— ignoring the flush of own cheeks at the feeling of the king’s hand on his waist. </p><p> </p><p>“ah, but i suppose neither are you,” wolfgang responded simply and shin had no argument to make. “you know what tonight is, right shin?” </p><p> </p><p>and shin didn’t say anything as they reached a wall. wolfgang squatted next to it, hands overlapping as he stared at shin. shin blinked back, raising a brow. </p><p> </p><p>“go on! onto the wall!” wolfgang tilted his head towards the brick. </p><p> </p><p>“sire…?”</p><p> </p><p>“i’ll boost you, shin!”</p><p> </p><p>“this is most inappropriate.”</p><p> </p><p>“any finance minister of mine should know how to jump a wall.”</p><p> </p><p>“i guarantee that this is not a necessary skill for my job.”</p><p> </p><p>“shin,” wolfgang said softly, “trust me. put your foot on my hands and i’ll boost you. catch the wall and i’ll help you pull yourself up.”</p><p> </p><p>“sire—“</p><p> </p><p>“shin, i don’t want to but if i must, i <em> will </em>make this an order.”</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang was pouting, words contradicting the teasing arc of his brow. shin sighed, lowering his head. </p><p> </p><p>“if i get hurt you are to do three months of my paperwork.”</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang grinned broadly, squatting lower as shin approached. the finance minister hesitantly lifted his leg and the king took it— placing shin’s foot on wolfgang’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>(“i’m not hurting you?” shin asked tenderly and wolfgang kissed shin’s shoulder, shaking his head.)</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang’s free hand brought one of shin’s arms to rest on wolfgang’s shoulder and shin moved the other to mirror the action. </p><p> </p><p>wolfgang was staring into shin’s eyes and shin felt breathless. </p><p> </p><p>“on three…” wolfgang whispered. shin nodded slightly and the king counted down. </p><p> </p><p>on three, shin pushed himself up and the king propelled him. shin’s hands scrambled, grabbing onto the edge of the wall as he attempted to hoist himself up. his arms were weak, buckling and he panted. the blood pounding through his head masked the silent noise of wolfgang running towards the wall and hoisting himself up. </p><p> </p><p>shin squeezed his eyes shut as he clung off the edge of the wall. “need some help, damsel?” shin heard the king’s smug voice and he was panicking too much to give his highness a glare.</p><p> </p><p>shin felt hands underneath his armpits— lifting him upwards and gently placing him on something firm and when shin opened his eyes, he was sitting up on the wall. he glanced at wolfgang who looked at him with a secretive smile. </p><p> </p><p>shin looked at him quizzically.</p><p> </p><p>“hanging on the edge of the wall like that made you look like a kitten. a cute, small, helpless kitten.”</p><p> </p><p>and shin wanted to be furious but as he opened his mouth to protest, wolfgang leaned in and pressed a kiss on shin’s nose. shin blinked as the blonde stood up on the thin width of the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“come on! i wanna’ show you something,” wolfgang chirped as he held a hand out for shin. </p><p> </p><p>shin took it with a sigh— wolfgang was entirely too much for him. shin was hoisted onto his feet with shaky knees as wolfgang guided him. the king walked backwards, practised feet easily finding their way across the wall. shin, on the other hand, was swaying about uncontrollably. wolfgang held the minister’s hands, gently encouraging while laughing at the minister’s fierce glares. </p><p> </p><p>(“you’re not mad at me, are you shin?” wolfgang drawled and shin shot another look at the king. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> sire, </em> if i wasn’t constantly a breath away from plummeting to my death, i would be furious.”</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang pouted.)</p><p> </p><p>shin was trembling, sweat on his brow as he looked at the ground below them. </p><p> </p><p>wolfgang stopped, leaning in towards shin and pressing a quick kiss against his lips. shin’s eyes shot up, face going red, “your highness—“</p><p> </p><p>“look at me, shin. focus. the ground won’t save you. i will.”</p><p> </p><p>they made their shaky way along the wall, shin glancing down and wolfgang stealing kisses— shin flushing and wobbling out of control and wolfgang steadying him.  </p><p> </p><p>shin had half the mind to demand wolfgang to take him back. <em> how did he even get in this situation </em>? with  wolfgang’s arms holding him tightly as he made his clumsy way along. truth of the matter was shin had never taken a step of daring in a way that wolfgang guided him to. never thought to swing his legs while sitting at the edge of a cliff. clamber up a tree, limbs tangling with themselves as the king laughed above him. shin had never thought to risk his life for the sake of a small, inconsequential adventure. </p><p> </p><p>(“risk your life?” the king would snort and shin would furrow his brow. </p><p> </p><p>“what happens perchance if i fall out of the tree and landed—“</p><p> </p><p>“you think i would ever let you fall?” wolfgang was on shin in an instant, eyes finding shin’s and the minister could only swallow the lump of warmth spreading up his throat. </p><p> </p><p><em> how could he tell the king that his majesty was the reason that shin had fallen a long, long time ago. </em>)</p><p> </p><p>shin took a chance to glance at the king. wolfgang was looking over his own shoulder as he walked back, making sure his feet found proper footing. shin let himself admire the taught muscles of the king’s neck, the hair that fell into his eyes and—</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang glanced back at shin, flashing him a dazzling smile and shin dropped his gaze slightly as he blushed. </p><p> </p><p>any complaints he had about the situation was swallowed by his fear that kept him shaking (and by the king’s lips that kept pressing).</p><p> </p><p><em> finally, </em>wolfgang was helping shin up onto a sturdy platform on the palace terrace. shin was trembling, feet nearly giving out from under him as wolfgang’s arms held shin close. </p><p> </p><p>shin swallowed, pale and sweaty, “this is very unprofessional,” shin muttered and wolfgang laughed. </p><p> </p><p>he led (carried) shin to a small space where the trees were cleared and the open night sky was before them. wolfgang guided shin to the edge of the platform, seating shin beside him and pulling the minister close till their sides were pressed together. </p><p> </p><p>(shin moved away slightly and wolfgang said nothing.)</p><p> </p><p>shin’s breath was finally under his control, adrenaline making him feel light and floaty. but most importantly, brave. (he let his hand linger on wolfgang’s clothing. wolfgang said nothing.)</p><p> </p><p>shin looked up and saw the sky— each star glittering so beautifully as if smiling at him with gratitude for looking up. the stars stretched and dotted the night— creating twists and shapes. there was not a cloud in sight. </p><p> </p><p>the moon sat high in the sky, victorious and shin felt a strange sense of pride pull his chest—</p><p> </p><p>“it’s beautiful,” shin said. </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, it is,” wolfgang whispered. </p><p> </p><p>shin didn’t need to look at the king to know he was staring at shin. the minister could see it in the corner of his eye, could feel the intensity of the warm body next to him. shin decided it was too predictable— to meet wolfgang’s eyes in that moment— exchange a fond warmth as they gaze at each other. and if shin could predict it— he would <em> avoid </em>it. shin swallowed thickly. </p><p> </p><p>“although, i do not think any view is worth risking your life for, sire. you have done this before, i assume?” shin asked, leaning his head up slightly to see more of the night’s expanse. </p><p> </p><p>(shin didn’t notice wolfgang’s eyes trace down the curve of his neck where the king wished his lips were instead.)</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang hummed, eyes still on shin, “i’ve always wanted to show you but i knew you’d give me an earful if you found out i was out at night. who would’ve known you were also adventuring.”</p><p> </p><p>“i’d hardly call it <em> adventuring </em>. i walk because i cannot sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“you have trouble resting— everyone knows this,” wolfgang sighed, head leaning back as he looked up at the sky as well. “although,” a mischievous grin pulled his lips as he glanced at shin, “you have no trouble sleeping after we make lo—“</p><p> </p><p>and shin was clearing his throat, lifting a hand to brush his nose as he turned slightly away from wolfgang. </p><p> </p><p>“you won’t let me say it? make love—“</p><p> </p><p>“sire!” shin was turning to wolfgang, face flushed. </p><p> </p><p>wolfgang surged forward, hands trapping shin’s face against his lips as shin reached for wolfgang. the minister’s fists clenched into the material of the king’s night gown and he couldn’t help the sweetness that melted over him. </p><p> </p><p>wolfgang was pulling away, watching as shin tried to lean in for another kiss and the king smiled. he stayed close to shin, crowding his space.</p><p> </p><p>“there is no one around, why can i not say what is true?”</p><p> </p><p>shin was looking at the king’s lips, cheeks burning red. </p><p> </p><p>“is it…” wolfgang pressed on, leaning his head down to catch shin’s eyes, “... that you yourself don’t know what to do when i say such things? do you feel hot and bothered, shin?”</p><p> </p><p>shin was breathless, hands holding onto the king, “you are shameless,” he stated. </p><p> </p><p>“definitely. you should be too,” wolfgang leaned in again, hands taking shin by the soft of his neck and pulling him back against wolfgang’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>and maybe it was the moon high in the sky, or the way wolfgang’s hands ran over shin’s body. maybe it was adrenaline from his midnight climb or the way wolfgang’s lips tasted like berries— but shin was leaning closer because he felt <em> brave </em>. the soft noise of endearment fell off his tongue easily as wolfgang pulled shin closer still. </p><p> </p><p>“you want me to be shameless?” shin asked against wolfgang’s lips, pulling away slightly to look at the king. </p><p> </p><p>wolfgang was flushed, hand on shin’s lower back and chest rising and falling, “yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“is that an order?” shin asked timidly. </p><p> </p><p>“no, just a desire.”</p><p> </p><p>“you could make it an order. i would have no choice but to follow.  tell me what you want from me,” shin whispered, fingers running up wolfgang’s neck to hold his face. </p><p> </p><p>(the words fell from his lips as if he were intoxicated but his head was clear.)</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang looked at shin, gaze even as he took one of shin’s hands. he pressed a kiss against shin’s knuckles and glanced up at the minister, “okay,” wolfgang said, “okay, an order...”</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang leaned in and kissed shin once more, tantalising— the press of his lips making shin’s grip on the king tighten. </p><p> </p><p>“shin,” wolfgang whispered, pulling away, “i order you to take what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>shin felt his body flush, eyes meeting wolfgang’s dark and wanting gaze. shin was moving forward because <em> it was an order from his king </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“yes, sire,” shin breathed as his cheeks flushed and he pulled wolfgang into another kiss. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>(later in the night, when both are sprawled across the platform and breathless, wolfgang would pull shin close and whisper against his temple—</p><p> </p><p>“i never got to tell you, tonight is the winter solstice. it’s the night where lovers meet to promise themselves to another.”</p><p> </p><p>and shin would hesitate, before titling his head up to look at wolfgang— meeting his eyes, “okay,” shin would say softly as wolfgang leaned to press a kiss under shin’s eye, “is the order still in effect, sire?” </p><p> </p><p>wolfgang paused before nodding slightly. shin would look at the sky, a small smile on his lips, “then let it be known to the night— that i promise myself to you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>wolfgang pulled shin up for a kiss that held the universe.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>and shin obliged.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let the night be selfish and take the day whole.</p><p> </p><p>alternative title: until it ends there is no end</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. drag me into place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>and lock the fire escapes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>day three prompt: modern au</p><p>*gasp* and they were bandmates ..!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! this one is nsfw so idk do what you wish with that information !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>shin was standing over the sink, washing his hands slowly.</p><p> </p><p>he was staring at nothing, head far away and distant as the bathroom door swung open. he was only pulled out of his trance by the sound of light singing. <em>off-key</em>, shin noted, looking up and — <em>oh.</em></p><p> </p><p>“sorry, i really thought i was alone in here,” a warm smile and shin was swallowing hard. </p><p> </p><p>it was the new guitarist—shin felt the need to avert eye contact but <em>that would be weird, right</em>?</p><p> </p><p>so, instead, shin stared right back.</p><p> </p><p>the man was wearing the same flannel he had auditioned in and <em>i really don’t mind, </em>some deranged and horny part of shin’s brain noted eagerly. <em>wolfgang, </em>shin’s head informed far too earnestly. that was his name.</p><p> </p><p>“um…” wolfgang was rubbing the back of his neck, “... was my singing that bad?” he chuckled easily and shin realised he was staring <em>really hard </em>and now his cheeks were red so he forced himself to look down at his hands. </p><p> </p><p>shin shook his head, closing the tap. </p><p> </p><p>“oh, so you think i’m good?” the blonde teased, walking over to a sink an arm’s length away from shin. (yet, far too close).</p><p> </p><p>and he was <em>flirting. </em>shin couldn’t be sure whether that was fact or hopefulness but he opened his mouth, “no.”</p><p> </p><p><em>shit, </em>that was blunt. </p><p> </p><p>“harsh,” the blonde chuckled as he glanced at shin. wolfgang was looking in the mirror, eyes steady like he knew exactly how good he looked. the blonde turned the tap on, wetting his hands. as he ran them through his hair— “i hope you know— i take that as a challenge, glasses,” the blonde was saying, eyes finding shin’s, “and i don’t like losing.”</p><p> </p><p><em>hot. </em>he was hot and shin was turning his body away, reaching for paper towels. </p><p> </p><p>“good,” shin didn’t know what compelled him to do so, but he turned around and narrowed his eyes, “i like winners.”</p><p> </p><p>and shin was leaving the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>it was twenty minutes till they were going to perform and the group was sitting back stage. sys was unabashedly clinging onto the drummers left arm and shin thought he heard the pink-haired boy say something along the lines of <em>randolph, you’re arms are so big…</em> and giggle. shin, however, paid no mind.</p><p> </p><p>he was slightly preoccupied.</p><p> </p><p>it was like a spell had been cast over him. he couldn’t drag his eyes away from the blonde. wolfgang was easy on the eyes to say the <em>least, </em>but there was something in particular about him that glowed. shin had thought that the moment he stepped into the audition room. now, watching wolfgang animatedly talk to the drummer—shin couldn’t help but think that the boy was <em>golden.</em> he was just so bright.</p><p> </p><p>as shin was hated (or loved) by the universe— fate would have it that just as shin was getting his wits about him — the blonde pulled out a red lollipop.</p><p> </p><p>he tore the wrapper with his teeth and <em>yes,</em> shin was staring because <em>what the hell was he supposed to do? </em>he watched, entranced, as the man put it between his teeth, grinning at something the drummer had said. and then he pushed the sweet into his mouth and shin was looking away. it felt like some weird invasion of privacy to just sit there and watch.</p><p> </p><p>shin sat still for a moment. <em>don’t do it. </em>shin prided himself on his self-control. so, shin was ashamed when he lifted his eyes to simply glance at the man one more time.</p><p> </p><p>all feelings of guilt were absolved as he felt his blood slow and his body tense when he saw wolfgang looking back at him— lollipop pressed to the inside of his cheek. the blonde nodded idly at something the drummer was saying, but his eyes stayed fixed on shin.</p><p> </p><p>shin watched as the man quirked a brow, slight smile playing around the sweet in his mouth as one of his hands reached to take the lollipop by the stick. </p><p> </p><p>shin’s throat dried as he watched the man pull the lollipop from the vacuum of his lips and shin—he could swear he heard the <em>pop</em> it made from all the way across the room.</p><p> </p><p>he watched as the blonde slowly dragged the red sweet down the pink of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>shin felt like he was about to implode, ears filled with a static white noise as the blonde took the sweet to the end of his tongue. and just when shin thought his suffering was over, the blonde let his tongue run over his lips, licking the sweetness off them.</p><p> </p><p>slowly.</p><p> </p><p>with purpose. </p><p> </p><p>shin was flushed— he could feel it. his body was on fire and his cheeks were a giveaway to the heat that swelled over his body. and the blonde knew. he <em>had </em>to have known because his eyes raked over shin, from dizzy head to teetering feet, and the blonde gave shin a look—one with darkened eyes and hooded lids.</p><p> </p><p>then, the man was looking away, pulling his eyes to the lollipop in hand—a secretive sort of smile on his lips like he knew something shin didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>shin’s head was reeling. whiplash from the burning gaze to none at all and he had to physically hold onto the railing near him because <em>what the hell was he supposed to do?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“shin, are you okay?” haiyan was reaching out to steady him and shin was blinking.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah,” shin rushed out—too forced. he cleared his throat, “yes, i’m fine. thank you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he was most definitely <em>not </em>fine.</p><p> </p><p>their set went like this:</p><p> </p><p>randolph hitting his sticks together and thundering the rhythm of their new song. sys teasing the crowd, fingers running easily over the keys. haiyan keeping to himself, glancing at the crowd to only duck his head down as he strummed the chords. shin gripping the microphone stand as he brings his body closer and shuts his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>it was going <em>well. </em></p><p> </p><p>until the second verse when wolfgang came in. he was on beat, meticulous and shin felt a rush of relief pass through him because they’d never played this song before and wolfgang was new. he wasn’t sure how it would go. why he ever doubted wolfgang was laughable seeing as the man was unmatched when it came to raw talent.</p><p> </p><p>shin chanced a glance at the blonde and – <em>oh. </em></p><p> </p><p>his fingers moved effortlessly, muscle memory doing most of the work as the blonde was looking right back at the vocalist. the overhead lights cast a different sort of glow over the guitarists face— tracing over his features like a teasing lover. shin felt his insides freeze, words pushing through his lips almost through brute force and he should look away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>he really should look away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>a reminder in the form of a crashing symbol and shin was tearing his eyes to look at the crowd as he continued his sultry performance. the steely eyes never left him—shin could feel them as sharp as knives, piercing the side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>it was time for wolfgang’s solo, half written and half improvised. shin chanced another glance at the blonde and he was looking down this time, lip curled in concentration. his eyes were moving rapidly between the fretboard and the strings, sweat beading his brow and sliding down his collarbones. the atmosphere was electrifying, the crowd was losing their minds and enthralled as wolfgang’s fingers ripped through the stale bar air.</p><p> </p><p>he was <em>good. </em>and that admission had something curling through shin that he was too ashamed to acknowledge. too terrified to look at because if he did—</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang was glancing up at the crowd, a small smile on his lips as he powered through. then his eyes locked onto shin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>the eyes of a beast.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>and shin was only human.</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang was not letting up, red lights flashing over him in tune with the hunger laced in his golden eyes. like wolfgang wanted to devour the vocalist whole— destroy him like he was destroying his solo.</p><p> </p><p>in moments like this, shin doubted that anyone could have self-control—even someone as practised as him. shin stared back, lips slightly parted, eyes glazed over with all the shameful thoughts of <em>what those fingers were capable of</em>.</p><p> </p><p>he watched as sweat dripped from wolfgang’s matted hair and ran down the side of his face. he watched as wolfgang moved with his guitar, as if his body was the one leading the sinful instrumental.</p><p> </p><p>he swallowed as he watched wolfgang’s eyes give shin a once over. the guitarist’s smile only grew. because he knew.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>he knew how his music was the embodiment of sex.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>and shin was gasping.</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang’s solo was coming to an end and shin realised he’d missed the first few closing lines. shin turned, stumbling his way through the next twenty seconds. suddenly, the blinding lights were too much— a reminder of how hot shin felt. intoxicated. the crowd’s cheers were drowning out and shin had to close his eyes, knuckles pressing through skin as he clutched onto the mic stand. <em>he held on like a lifeline.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and their set was over, shin blinking his eyes open as the crowd broke into a frenzy of applause.</p><p> </p><p>for so many more reasons than he would like to admit, shin was breathless. he felt like he was floating and sinking. living and crumbling.</p><p> </p><p>shin waved to the crowd, practised smile and grace carrying himself off the stage. as soon as he was pushing the curtains aside, he was running—feet carrying him to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>he heard voices call out in concern but he didn’t look back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>embarrassment wasn’t enough to sum up what shin felt.</p><p> </p><p>with his head in his hands, he stared down at the bulge in his pants and – <em>no, </em>he was not proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>this was <em>embarrassing. </em>getting so flustered from a performance, from some sweat—from some <em>eye contact—</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>and shin was screwing his eyes shut because recalling the incident did not help shin’s problem.</p><p> </p><p>it was embarrassing that he was trying to wish away a boner he had no explanation for.</p><p> </p><p>embarrassing how easily he was affected.</p><p> </p><p>embarrassing that he wanted to see it again—</p><p> </p><p>he glanced at his watch. he had been sitting there for over twenty minutes. he sighed, he had rushed away without any warning. the others would be worried. cold water to the face, shin decided, would be his remedy.</p><p> </p><p>as soon as shin opened the bathroom stall door, he instantly regretted it. <em>maybe cold water wasn’t a good idea. </em></p><p> </p><p>because wolfgang was there, hands leaning on the sink behind him and eyes trained on shin.</p><p> </p><p>insanity. shin was so horny he was now hallucinating—</p><p> </p><p>“wondering how long it would take for you to come out,” the blonde was saying.</p><p> </p><p>okay, maybe it wasn’t a hallucination.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>because none of shin’s illusions could be as gripping as the real thing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>shin said nothing, just watched in horror as wolfgang pushed himself off the sinks, strolling over to shin.</p><p> </p><p>predator to prey.</p><p> </p><p>“great show, wouldn’t you agree?” wolfgang’s voice was casual, mocking glint to his eye. shin said nothing and wolfgang continued, “tell me shin, what was your favourite part?”</p><p> </p><p>and wolfgang was in front of shin, blocking him from stepping out of the stall and shin was swallowing—mouth dry.</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang waited, and so shin opened his mouth, “i…” the words drowned in another shudder as shin took a reckless glance at wolfgang’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“you…?” wolfgang drawled teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>the shame darkened shin’s cheeks, “i-i don’t remember,” shin mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>shameless. wolfgang was shameless as his eyes wandered across shin, down his body and narrowing when they landed on shin’s crotch. wolfgang’s eyes darkened—an <em>evil </em>look setting over his face and shin was about to lose his mind.</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang dragged his eyes back up to meet shin’s and a ghost of a smile traced his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“allow me to remind you—”</p><p> </p><p>shin was staggering backwards as wolfgang crowded him into the stall. shin’s feet faltered, stumbling and wolfgang’s hand was on the vocalist’s waist—only aiding in increasing shin’s panic when he felt his body being tugged against the guitarist. wolfgang was pressing up against him, looking down at shin with a telling smile and shin was going insane—he was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>“you know, you’re not as sly as you think,” wolfgang was saying and shin’s eyes were on the ground, the wall, the ceiling—<em>anywhere but wolfgang. </em>“you stare at me and you think i don’t notice. makes me think this is what you wanted all along.”</p><p> </p><p>shin was swallowing, shaking his head. some part of shin's mind acknowledged that it was <em>true.</em> shin’s brain felt scrambled, want and shame leaving his confused as he fisted into wolfgang’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“i’ll leave,” wolfgang said, a softer look in his eyes and shin felt like he could take a breath—looking up at the blonde, “i’ll leave if this isn’t what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>and shin’s eyes were on wolfgang’s chest, at the guitarist’s arms—eyes trailing down, down, down—he gulped choppily.</p><p> </p><p>shin shook his head, slowly, “don’t go,” was all he could manage, eyes big and pleading up at wolfgang, “i’m going to lose my mind. please, don’t go.”</p><p> </p><p>“i can be a lot,” wolfgang said, hands now ghosting over shin’s hips and shin <em>knew </em>just how much wolfgang could be. “are you okay with that?”</p><p> </p><p>shin was squeezing his eyes shut and nodding, “please,” was all shin could muster and wolfgang was brushing a hand down shin’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“alright, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang was pushing shin against the wall, hands running up underneath shin’s button down and shin was clinging on for dear life. the blonde pried the vocalist’s lips apart with his own and shin tilted his head, desperate. he felt it like ice through his veins and heat against his head—arousal. <em>desire. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>every moment of unresolved tension heightening the press of wolfgang’s open mouth against his.</p><p>wolfgang’s hand against bare skin, trailing up and around until it rested on shin’s back. his hands were warm and pushing shin to arc his back towards wolfgang and the smaller obliged. wolfgang’s lips kept finding shin through the heat, eager—pulling. satisfied but not quite sated and shin felt hands in his dark hair, tangling through.</p><p> </p><p>a hitched gasp as shin’s head was yanked back by his locks, head tilted upwards as wolfgang met shin for a searing kiss at the new angle. wolfgang let out a noise of satisfaction and shin felt himself buckling at the knees. when wolfgang pulled away, shin was chasing, leaning closer—a trail of spit connecting their lips. shin’s eyes opened, saw the wicked look in wolfgang’s eyes and shin was helpless—</p><p> </p><p>“desperate,” wolfgang taunted, slight sting to the words and shin felt himself squeeze his thighs. wolfgang leaned in for a gentle kiss, “beautiful,” he whispered into shin’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>and shin’s heart stuttered as wolfgang pulled away, hand gently scratching shin’s scalp and it felt intimate—<em>warm. </em></p><p> </p><p>shin felt wolfgang pull at shin and shin let himself be led—watched as wolfgang sat on the lid of the toilet seat, “gonna’ take care of you,” was all the warning shin got before he was being pulled onto wolfgang’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>the muscle of wolfgang’s thighs rippled underneath shin as he shifted the smaller in his lap. shin was looking down at wolfgang, watching as he adjusted them. with one leg hung over wolfgang’s thigh, the other pressed against the bathroom floor, shin felt small. he was seated on wolfgang’s lap, like a prop. it made his breath thicken.</p><p>wolfgang was grabbing the nape of shin’s neck, pulling him into another luring kiss. the kisses soon left shin’s lips, carrying their way down shin’s jaw and neck. shin was leaning his head back, neck arched and shin felt wolfgang’s lips curl into a smile against his collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>wolfgang was running a hand down shin’s knee, squeezing at his thighs “tell me,” wolfgang’s voice was husky as he moved his face to look shin in the eyes. his hand reached between shin’s legs, “did i do this to you, baby?” and wolfgang was rubbing his hand and shin was letting out a stuttery moan—eyes rolling back.</p><p> </p><p>shin clamped a hand against his mouth and wolfgang let out a breathy laugh. the guitarist pressed a kiss against the hand trapping shin’s lips— “i’ll take that as a yes, pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>shin buried his face in wolfgang’s neck, shame turning his ears red and filling his mind with pure electricity. he breathed soft sighs into wolfgang’s neck, biting down the particularly shameful ones—</p><p> </p><p>“wolfgang,” the name left shin’s lips, charged and dripping with want.</p><p> </p><p>“you realise the door works best when <em>locked</em>,” a voice stated and both shin and wolfgang where halting, turning to see an unfazed sys standing at the door.</p><p> </p><p>the pianist stood with his hands crossed over his chest, hip slightly cocked and a slight arch to his brow. a small smile curled his lips.</p><p> </p><p>a beat passed, the pair holding onto each other as they panted.</p><p> </p><p>shin was launching off wolfgang’s lap—falling onto the floor and wolfgang was letting out a worried noise.</p><p> </p><p>“shin—” wolfgang called but the other was standing, face impossibly red and pulling his untucked shirt to cover his <em>situation. </em></p><p> </p><p>“no point hiding <em>that</em>,” sys chided with an amused grin, “whatever was happening was <em>significantly </em>more embarrassing than a tame boner—”</p><p> </p><p>and shin was walking towards sys, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the bathroom as the pink-haired boy broke into hysterical laughter. he did not look back once, shame burning in an <em>unpleasant </em>way.</p><p> </p><p>shin wanted to die. to be swallowed up by the ground. to dig a hole for himself to live in for the rest of his life and—</p><p> </p><p>“shin, i always <em>knew </em>your suppressed urges would get the better of you—”</p><p> </p><p>“it wasn’t what it looked like!” shin insisted.</p><p> </p><p>they had reached a small corridor when shin let go of sys’ arm.</p><p> </p><p>“so… you <em>weren’t</em> being jacked off by our new guitarist?”</p><p> </p><p>shin buried his face in his hands, humiliation drowning him as he let out a horrified groan.</p><p> </p><p>“i mean i’m not really surprised,” sys continued, “you’ve been staring at him for days. i just didn’t think you would be so <em>bold </em>to mount him in a stall—”</p><p> </p><p>“please,” shin begged, “don’t remind me.”</p><p> </p><p>“hey, i’m not judging.”</p><p> </p><p>“yes, you are,” shin responded evenly.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, i am,” sys let out a boisterous laugh. “don’t let my judgement deter you. i too, am a freak,” and shin let out a noise of protest, but sys was lifting a hand, “on a serious note, i think you should talk to him. he looked heartbroken when you just left—like a sad puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>and shin’s eyes widened. he was so panicked he didn’t even realise he had run off and left the blonde. shin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“how am i supposed to talk about this,” shin mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“with words,” sys suggested unhelpfully and shin rolled his eyes. “if all goes well, the conversation will end with you sucking his dick. doesn’t that sound <em>lovely</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>shin pushed sys’ shoulder and sys laughed happily once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>shin was blushing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i had no idea how to finish this and i missed sys so mwah you have all been cock blocked &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> </p><p>twt: kiingsmaker</p><p>(i really don't know how to stick to prompts don't @ me)<br/>(BIG THANK YOU TO NII MWAH YOU ARE THE BEST!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>